The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies using a camless hydraulically actuated valvetrain system may actuate intake and exhaust valves using a pressurized hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid may be heated during engine operation. In order to maintain the hydraulic fluid at a desired temperature, additional lines and coolers may be added to an engine assembly.